


Beautiful Certainty

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Other, Post-Series, Sara O'Neill PoV, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was Jack, even when he wasn't her Jack anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Certainty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts).



> Promptfic for sid, who asked for: Jack/Daniel/Sara, water under the bridge.
> 
> This is more Jack and Sara friendship, with background Jack/Daniel. I like to subvert prompts ....

Classy, understated and just a stone's throw from the beach. As wedding venues went, it was perfect. As was the weather, as was Jack, who was walking towards her right now, and god, he was as handsome as ever. Her stomach tightened, just as it always did. She kind of loved that.

"Hey. You look amazing," he said, sweeping her into his arms. He smelled different these days. Gone was the sandalwood, in was something even lighter, even cleaner and probably even more expensive. She breathed him in as he tucked his head into her neck. For a second, she wanted to cry. Being held like this took her back, right back, to when they were the greatest. But that was another life. They'd moved on. And today was the biggest step of all.

Sara pulled back and took a good, long look. Jack looked happy, nervous, a little anxious and a whole lot excited. The gray hair was edging into white and he carried a few extra pounds but he still commanded the space around him. His dark gray suit was sharp and pressed to within an inch of its life. You could take the man out of the military ...

"Why, thank you. But it's not me you should be saying that to."

Sara took his arm and together they wandered slowly up the flower-lined pathway that led to the picture-book wooden chapel.

"He looks great. I already told him that. Not that I want to boost his ego too much. He could finally start to believe how hot he is and leave me for a younger, hotter model." He smiled down at her. He didn't believe a word of it and neither did she. They were a match, a pair. Two halves of a pretty damned fine whole. A tiny, white-hot spark of jealousy rose in her - she was human after all. He'd loved her with that beautiful certainty, once. He loved her now but it was different. She rarely took the time to analyze it. Jack was Jack, even when he wasn't _her_ Jack anymore. Jack halted suddenly. "If he dumps me at the altar we could always ..."

Sara hit him with her purse.  He made a comedy "Oooof" sound and bent over, clutching his ribs.

"You still pack a punch," he said, lightly.

"And you're still an idiot."

They walked on together. Strains of Puccini drifted from the chapel on the summer air, wrapping Sara in memories of afternoons spent lazing in the garden while Jack tended the lawn and Charlie and his buddies played around them. Involuntarily, her grip on Jack's arm tightened.

And somehow, _somehow,_ he knew.

"You okay?" he asked, softly, and his eyes, oh his eyes were filled with such kindness and understanding. If only they'd found that back when they'd needed it.

She smiled. "Sure."

"What do you think Charlie would have made of this?" Jack had tensed, his whole body taut. His emotions were all over the place. No surprise, really, given the day.

Sara shrugged. There was no answer to that, and she didn't really think Jack expected one. If Charlie hadn't died, would this be happening? Would their marriage have gone on being the greatest? She'd asked the question a thousand times and come up with a thousand different answers. One component of those answers was constant, though. Daniel would have been a part of their lives, one way or another. She'd shared Jack with Kawalsky - they'd both loved her and it had worked - she could probably have shared him with Daniel. He was a good man, a caring man, and he loved the bones of Jack, just as she did. But she and Jack had fallen apart before Daniel came along. It was something they'd never know.

Forks in the road.

Choices made.

The echoes of a gunshot.

It had all brought them here.

They were at the chapel door and she heard Daniel's nervous cough from inside.

"Still want to give me away?" Jack looked at her, love shining from him.

"Still do." She smoothed down her silk dress. "It's okay if I keep just a tiny bit of you, though, isn't it?"

He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You got it."

They took the next step together.

ends[](http://jdjunkie.dreamwidth.org/#cuttag_jdjunkie_258116_1)  


 


End file.
